Jaeyong Drabbles
by bbykon
Summary: Kumpulan drabble papih mamih a.k.a Jaeyong. Ada manis, asem, asin biar kaya nano-nano yang penting rame XD #jaehyun #taeyong #jungjaehyun #leetaeyong #jaeyong #nct
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble #1**

 **Merajuk**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **Romance, fluff, humor**

 **Rated aman(?)**

.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jaehyun menemukan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu memajukan bibirnya seperti itu. Apalagi dengan dua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Mungkin bagi member NCT yang lain, melihat _leader_ NCT127 itu dalam kondisi seperti itu, tak ada yang berani dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi bagi Jaehyun, jika _hyung_ -nya itu dalam mode merajuknya, maka Jaehyun akan berada dekat-dekat dengannya, bahkan terkesan menempelinya.

Karena Lee Taeyong yang merajuk adalah Lee Taeyong yang menggemaskan.

" _Hyung,_ " dengan suara _bass_ alanya, setelah puas menikmati wajah kesal _leader_ -nya itu, Jaehyun akhirnya membuka suara. Dengan senyum yang ditahan saat melihat Taeyong enggan menoleh sedikit pun kearahnya dan hanya memberikan Jaehyun lirikan mata yang singkat. Sebelum pemuda itu menatap ke dinding di depannya. Kasian dinding itu, dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Taeyong.

Bahkan Taeyong tak menyahutinya sama sekali. Membuat Mark yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir sofa, cukup jauh dari keduanya segera beranjak. Menepuk pundak Jaehyun sesaat sebelum kabur dari tempat kejadian.

"makan yuk? Di luar. Aku dengar dari Donghyuck ada restoran yang enak di dekat sini."

Taeyong bahkan kali ini tak melirik sedikit pun pada Jaehyun. Membuat pemuda Jung itu mendengus gemas sembari menahan dirinya untuk tidak memakan Taeyong saat itu juga.

"Kalau hyung tidak mau makan biar kuajak Sicheng saja."

Jaehyun pura-pura beranjak, sengaja dilambat-lambatkan agar Taeyong setidaknya bisa memberikan reaksinya. Tapi sampai ia berdiri, Taeyong sama sekali tak bergeming.

Dan sampai Jaehyun berjalan untuk menuju pintu kamar hotelnya, baru Taeyong buka suara.

"Sekalian ajak Sicheng pakai _fury hat_ yang kau beli kemarin ya! Kalian akan terlihat cocok jika memakainya. Sangat cocok."

 _Oh._

Langkah Jaehyun terhenti. Sekarang Jaehyun tahu kenapa _hyung-_ nya itu merajuk seperti itu. Sembari menahan tawa yang siap meledak, Jaehyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, kau benar _hyung._ Hmm, kusimpan dimana ya topinya?"

Dan menggoda _hyung_ kesayangannya itu adalah hal selanjutnya yang Jung Jaehyun lakukan.

Jaehyun tak tahu efek membeli topi bulu kemarin malam bersama Sicheng berujung dengan merajuknya pemuda 22 tahun yang mengaku sebagai _eomma_ dari Sicheng. Terlihat konyol, tapi Karena itu Taeyong bagi Jaehyun itu sangat menggemaskan.

Kali ini Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tak percaya beberapa saat sebelum kembali dalam mode acuhnya. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaehyun dan menatap dinding di depannya. Dasar _tsundere_.

Jaehyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Taeyong, bukan untuk menghampirinya melainkan mengambil sesuatu dari kopernya. Meski Jaehyun tak tengah menatap pemuda Lee itu, Jaehyun tahu Taeyong sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Jaehyun selesai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kopernya dan beranjak dari samping tempat tidurnya itu, kali ini untuk benar-benar duduk di samping Taeyong. Dengan senyum lembut, Jaehyun memakaikan topi bulu berwarna coklat itu di kepala Taeyong. Tersenyum puas ketika melihat Taeyong semakin menggemaskan setelah memakai topi itu dan masih dalam mode merajuknya.

Tangan Jaehyun kemudian bergerak untuk menggunakan topi yang hamper serupa di kepalanya. Setelahnya, tangan itu bergerak untuk meraih tangan Taeyong dan menggenggamnya. Menghangatkan tangan yang sedikit dingin Karena pendingin ruangan.

"Ayo, hyung. Aku sudah lapar."

Dan tanpa membahas Sicheng atau menggoda _hyung_ kesayangannya itu lagi, Jaehyun menarik tubuh Taeyong untuk beranjak dari sofa di kamar hotel mereka. Akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka dan menyusul yang lain yang mungkin sudah berada di restoran yang Jaehyun bilang sebelumnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Taeyong tentunya. Karena pemuda itu terlalu sibuk merajuk sampai tak sadar setelah selesai _stage_ mereka sang manajer sudah mengajak member NCT 127 untuk makan di restoran itu.

Meski bukan kencan diam-diam malam ini berdua dengan Taeyong, tapi setidaknya Jaehyun berhasil mengabulkan keinginan Taeyong yang tak diucapkan langsung oleh _leader_ -nya itu. Lagipula, tanpa diminta Taeyong pun Jaehyun memang membeli topi itu untuknya dan Taeyong pakai bersama.

Sekarang, biarkan para fans diluar sana histeris saat melihat kesekian kalinya mereka berdua memakan barang kopel. Biarkanlah, anggap saja memberi sedikit petunjuk pada para fans kalua Taeyong sudah ada yang punya.

Secara tak langsung tentunya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Lohaaaa~ _long time no see_? Guuuyyss~ ini buka **bbykon** fyi. Ini **kjsykjkhkdgjjc07** yang minjem akun **bbykon** buat ngepost ff. Kenapa? Karena akunku gak bisa kebuka asdfghjkl T.T entahlah, aku juga masih bingung gimana nasib akunku. Maunya sih buat baru, tapi nasib ff yang belum dilanjut disana gimana? Aku bingung dan mau nangis aja kalo inget akun itu TT. Dan berhubung mbak **bbykon** juga lagi sibuk pake BGT, Karena dia baru aja keterima beasiswa buat mempersingkat masa kuliah dia untuk menyelesaikan S1 dan langsung melanjutkan S2 dalam waktu 4 tahun, dengan jadwal kuliah yang padet, dia bilang akun **bbykon** jadi terlantar dan nyuruh aku buat mengambil alih wkwk. Selamat deh ya mbak, kamu bakal duluan selesai S2 sementara aku aja tugas S1 dan berbagai organisasi yang bejibun aja gak sanggup kayanya. Love you so much sista :*

Daaan, akhir-akhir ini aku seneng banget nge- _stalk_ akun **jaeyongprotectionsquad** di Instagram. Selain Karena akun itu diperuntukkan untuk Jaeyong hardcore shipper, akun itu juga bikin baper mulu kerjaannya, hehe. Jadii, terinspirasi dari salah satu post-an adminnya yang ngebahas topi kopel yang dipake papih dan mamih, lahir lah _drabble_ gaje ini. Anggap sebagai pemanasan setelah lama gak muncul ya huahahaha XD

Annddd… ada saran buat gimana nasib ff-ku yang di akun **kjsykjkhkddjjc07?** _Immortel_ dkk? Bantu aku qq dan dd TT


	2. Chapter 2

**NCT Drabble #2**

 **Love Code**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **Gaje, abal**

 **Terinspirasi dari tugas c++ yang absurd**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **By : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

.

.

.

Kata salah satu dosen yang sangat Jaehyun hormati, jika kau ingin bergaul dengan masyarakat luas, paling tidak kau tahu bahan pembicaraan yang akan kau gunakan sebagai media bergaul nantinya. Dengan latar belakang anak Manajemen, Jaehyun diharuskan tak hanya paham tentang bagaimana me- _manage_ sebuah mitra perusahaan, namun bisa bersosialisasi dengan ruang lingkup kerjanya nanti.

Inginnya sih begitu. Jaehyun tak pernah menganggap terlalu serius ucapan dosennya itu. Karena tanpa menggunakan bahan pembicaraan yang sejalan, buktinya ia bisa bersosialisasi dengan mudah karena sebagian besar temannya berada di fakultas dan jurusan yang berbeda dengannya. Contohnya Johnny Seo, anak Sastra yang sudah dua tahun bersahabat dengannya. Jaehyun tak butuh berbicara baku dengannya, atau berbincang dengan kata-kata kiasan. Malah ia sering menggunakan kata-kata tak layak seperti umpatan jika bercengkrama dengan anak sastra itu.

Tapi Jaehyun baru merasakannya sekarang. Jika ucapan dosennya itu benar. Memahami apa yang lawan bicaramu pahami adalah hal yang penting agar komunikasi bisa berjalan selaras. Dan yang menyadarkan Jaehyun jika itu benar adalah salah satu mahasiswa dari beda fakultas. Seseorang yang tampaknya sulit ia dekati meski hanya sekedar menyapa saja.

"Taeyong tak sedingin itu kok, Jae."

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya. Dasar pemuda Jepang di sampingnya ini. Ia bisa mengatakan itu karena sehari-hari ia selalu bersamanya kan? Satu fakultas, dan mengambil hampir semua kelas yang sama dengannya.

Lee Taeyong. Mahasiswa tingkat tiga jurusan _IT_ yang sampai sekarang susah untuk Jaehyun dekati.

Selain karena wajahnya yang dingin, Jaehyun juga sungkan untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Karena Taeyong tak hanya terkenal dengan wajah dinginnya yang sayangnya terlihat tampan (manis kalau dalam penglihatan Jung Jaehyun), tapi juga karena prestasinya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi dan berulangkali membanggakan nama fakultasnya.

Bahkan, Taeyong sudah dipercaya untuk merancang salah satu sistem penting di kampus ini setelah pemuda itu mengajukan judul Penelitian Ilmiahnya.

Bagaimana Jaehyun bisa mendekati pemuda yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi seperti Taeyong? Bisa, tapi tak mudah. Kembali pada perkataan dosennya yang sekarang terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Setidaknya Jaehyun harus paham tentang _IT_ jika ingin membuka pembicaraan dengan Taeyong. Paling tidak, Jaehyun tak salah menyebutkan perangkat komputer saat berbincang dengannya.

Tunggu, memangnya ini proses pdkt apa konsultasi pendidikan sih?

"Bodoh. Dekati saja Taeyong, ajak berkenalan. Yuta bisa menjadi _backup-_ an jika Taeyong menampilkan tanda-tanda penolakan."

Kadang Johnny tak habis pikir. Ia yang orang sastra saja tak butuh waktu lama untuk bisa say _hi_ atau sekedar berbicang singkat dengan Taeyong. Tak perlu membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau _IT_. Padahal kan dosennya itu hanya membuat perumpamaan

Tapi itu lah Jaehyun. Menurutnya tetap saja mendekati seorang Lee Taeyong tak bisa menggunakan cara yang biasa. Harus dengan cara khusus. Cara yang bisa terus diingat Taeyong.

"Gombali saja Taeyong. Dia suka membaca novel _roman_."

Ucapan Yuta mengundang gebrakan di meja yang ditempatinya bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun. Yang berasal dari si anak Manajemen.

"Ya! Kuah sup-ku kemana-mana, Jung!"

Jaehyun mengacuhkan Johnny dan malah mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Yuta.

"Ya ya ya! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Kau baru saja memberiku ide, Yuta!"

Setelah tenang, Jaehyun akhirnya melepaskan pundak Yuta, membiarkan pemuda Jepang itu merapihkan sendiri bajunya yang berantakan karena Jaehyun.

"Maksudmu menggombali Taeyong?"

"Eung! Dan kau harus membantuku!"

Alis Yuta terangkat. "Kalo urusan gombal bukannya Johnny lebih ahli? Ia anak sastra, ia bisa merangkaikan kata-kata indah untuk kau ucapkan di depan Taeyong."

"Gombal seperti itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Lagipula aku ingin cara yang unik yang bisa terus diingat Taeyong. Dan kau satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku."

Kali ini bukan hanya alis Yuta, dahi Yuta juga berkerut.

"Plis deh Yut, kalo bego itu jangan lama-lama dipeliharanya."

Hampir saja Yuta mencekik Johnny jika Jaehyun tak memotongnya.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu yang mengikutsertakan Bahasa Komputer, Yuta!"

Dan begitulah asal mula Taeyong mendapat email dari alamat email yang tak dikenal malam itu. Disaat Taeyong tengah berkutat dengan Penelitian Ilmiahnya, email dari alamat _JJ_TY_ masuk ke alamat emailnya.

Sudah pasti raut bingung menghiasi wajah manisnya (ingat, menurut Jaehyun Taeyong itu manis). Karena hanya ada _source code_ yang ada di _inbox_ -nya.

Kedua _hazel_ itu meneliti baris demi baris dari _source code_ itu. Sebelum mata _hazel_ -nya membentuk bulatan sempurna.

 _Dddrrrrtttt_

Taeyong hampir saja menjatuhkan laptop di pangkuannya saat getaran dari ponselnya menginterupsi keterkejutannya. Dengan cepat, tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Taeyong menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo-"

 _"_ _Sudah terima email dariku?"_

Nafas Taeyong tercekat.

"Kau.. _JJ_TY_?"

Terdengar suara kekehan yang begitu canggung di telinga Taeyong.

 _"_ _Sudah mencobanya?"_

Kedua mata Taeyong kembali menyapu layar laptopnya.

"Aku hanya membaca _source code_ -nya."

Terdengar jeda selama beberapa saat.

 _"_ _Ah, benar. Kau kan ahlinya. Membacanya saja sudah cukup tanpa harus mencoba menjalankan program itu untuk melihat outputnya."_

Taeyong tahu ini _source code_ paling aneh yang pernah ia terima.

Simple. Tapi membuat tubuhnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalamnya.

"Kau.. bisa jelaskan sedikit kenapa mengirimkan _source code_ itu?"

 _"_ _Ayo mengenal lebih dekat."_

Nada canggung yang sedari tadi terdengar di ujung sambungan itu berubah menjadi nada yang terdengar pasti.

"Hanya.. itu?"

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasa bodoh baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

 _"_ _Ayo mengenal lebih dekat satu sama lain. Jika kau nyaman bersamaku, aku ingin kita meng-upgradenya menjadi 'Ayo jalani hidup bersamaku.'"_

Untung itu sambungan telepon. Sosok di seberang sana tak harus melihat rona merah di wajah Taeyong yang mendadak muncul.

"Oke."

 _"_ _Serius?"_

"Eum."

 _"_ _Oh my god Yutaaaa! Thanks bro you're my savior! Akan kutraktir kau selama satu bulan penuh! Di tempat paling mahal kalau perlu!"_

Senyuman terbingkai di wajah Taeyong saat mendengar ucapan yang seharusnya tak ia dengar itu. Taeyong yakin kondisi sambungan di seberang sana dalam keadaan _speaker_ karena Taeyong bisa mendengar beberapa suara menyahut. Dan salah satu suara yang sangat amat Taeyong kenal.

"Hei,"

 _"_ _Ya?"_

"Cek emailmu lima menit lagi."

 _"_ _Huh?"_

"Aku akan mengirimkan balasan atas emailmu. _Bye._ "

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk lawan bicaranya menginterupsi, Taeyong menutup sambungan teleponnya. Jemarinya bergerak cepat di papan _keyboard_. Mengetikkan beberapa kata di kotak balas email-nya.

Tak sampai lima menit, email balasan itu sudah menampilkan notifikasi terkirim di layar laptopnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Penelitian Ilmiah yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan, Taeyong buru-buru menutup layar laptopnya dan membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Takut ada balasan email lainnya yang membuat tubuhnya panas dingin jika membacanya.

"Jung Jaehyun idiot." Taeyong bergumam pelan sebelum meraih selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Meski Taeyong sendirian di kamar itu, tetap saja Taeyong tak ingin ada yang melihatnya tengah senyum-senyum tak jelas seperti sekarang.

.

.

 **BONUS!**

 _Source code accepted!_

{$APPTYPE CONSOLE}

uses  
SysUtils;

begin

 _writeln (' ');  
writeln (' ');  
writeln (' ');  
writeln (' ');  
writeln (' =====================================================');  
writeln (' =====================================================');  
writeln (' == ==');  
writeln (' == ** ***** ***** ** ** ==');  
writeln (' == ** ******** ******** ** ** ==');  
writeln (' == ** **********+********** ** ** ==');  
writeln (' == ** **********+********** ** ** ==');  
writeln (' == ** ******************* ** ** ==');  
writeln (' == ** ***************** ** ** ==');  
writeln (' == ** ************** ** ** ==');  
writeln (' == ** ********** ** ** ==');  
writeln (' == ** ****** *********** ==');  
writeln (' == ** ** *********** ==');  
writeln (' == ==');  
writeln (' =====================================================');  
writeln (' =====================================================');_

readln;

readln;  
end.

 _Output_ , _printed_

( _pict : I 3 U)_

.

.

 _JJ_YY got an e-mail_

svg xmlns= www. /2000/svg

defs

radialGradient id="f" fx="25%" r="60%"

stop offset="0" stop-color="#fff"/

stop offset="0.6" stop-color="#f80"/

/radialGradient

defs

circle fill = "url(#f)" stroke="#000" stroke-width="2" cx="100 cy="100" r="90"/

ellipse cx="70" cy="70" rx="10" ry="20"/

ellipse cx="130" cy="70" rx="10" ry="20"/

path fill="none" stroke="#000" stroke-width="5" d=" 40 120 S 100 200 160 120"/

/svg

" _Aish,_ "

Yuta berulang kali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Kenapa Jaehyun yang mau pdkt dia yang susah sih? Dan kenapa Taeyong pake acara ngebales emailnya Jaehyun? Pake _source code_ yang gak Yuta ngerti lagi!

"Yuta~ Sudah bisa belum?"

"Argh! Pokoknya kau harus memperpanjang masa traktirmu jadi seumur hidup kalo aku bisa pecahkan _source code_ ini!"

Jaehyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

 _Oh, dompetku._

.

.

.

 _Pict display #SMILEY ICON_

.

.

.

 **END**

Haihaihai~ lihat anak _IT_ yang gabut dan mencoba menggabungkan hal yang bikin otak anak _IT_ ngejelimet di fanfic yang niatnya romance tapi gagal ini. Wks.

Kukasih penjelasan yaa~ _source code_ itu kaya rangkaian kata yang disusun manusia biar bisa dibaca sama si komputernya. Nah, buat _source code_ yang dikirimin Jaehyun itu pake Bahasa pemrograman Visual Basic yang bisa nampilin _pict._ Gambar yang tampil dari _source code_ itu adalah lope-lope seperti yang sudah kutuliskan diatas. Aku masukin _pict_ -nya sih tapi gatau deh kebaca apa engga sama ffn-nya.

Daaan, balasan Taeyong itu aku gak tau _source code_ apaan pokoknya dikirimin mbak **bbykon** dan aku sebelas duabelas lah sama Yuta yang gak paham sama _source code_ itu. Tapi kalo kata mbak **bbykon** sih itu bakal ngehasilin output/tampilan berupa _smiley face_ entah yang bentuknya ^^ ato J

 _Big thanks_ buat mbak **bbykon** yang bantu bikini _source code_ dari Taeyong *kecup basah* Daaaan~ sekali lagi buat yang gagal paham sama drabble satu ini, mohon dimaapkeeeuuu. Aku lagi pusing aja ngeliat kumpulan _source code_ buat praktikum hehe.

 _Keep loving uri_ papih dan mamih :*


End file.
